dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat
The Cat & The Claw (Part Two) is the second issue of the Batman'89 comic book series. Plot In Gotham Park, Harvey is there flipping a coin until Andrews arrives to tell him that there are rumors of a train heist but he doesn't know if Red Claw and her terrorists are in on it. Harvey goes to talk to Batman and Commissioner Gordon to report it to them as an "anonymous tip", but there's nothing about it in the train schedule. However, Batman deduces that it's a military train and the information was classified. Gordon agrees and makes a call. Elsewhere, Red Claw and her thugs attack the train and easily manage to gain access to the plague. Things are complicated, however, when Batman shows up. All the same, Red Claw makes it into the train car and obtains the canister. Batman tries to stop her but she threatens to release the plague and kill everyone within a ten-mile radius, completely aware that she will be killed as well. Batman is forced to back off while Red Claw escapes. Batman goes to check out Selina Kyle's old apartment and deduces that she is currently living with her friend Maven. Meanwhile, Maven is attacked by a thug in her own apartment. Just before the thug can hurt her, Batman arrives and pummels him into submission. Batman then confronts Maven on Catwoman's activities and whereabouts. Maven gives up the information and tells Batman that Catwoman is still in love with him. Batman doesn't respond to this information. Elsewhere, Catwoman infiltrates Red Claw's facilities. One of Red Claw's guards is patrolling the facility when he get snagged behind a bush by Catwoman. She leaves him hogtied and gagged and proceeds to enter through the ventilation system. She then takes pictures of their weapons. Unfortunately, Red Claw’s thugs catch her but Batman saves her. Batman tries to take her away but the duo is captured and left tied up in a bunker made by the government to hide officials. Red Claw leaves the plague virus with the two explaining that the virus is too dangerous to keep. She'll release a fake plague on Gotham and by the time it's realized to be a fake, she'll already have her ten billion dollar gold bouillon ransom. She drops a bit of acid onto the canister and evacuates the premises. Catwoman however, manages to cut the ropes with her claws and the pair escapes. Batman tells Catwoman to escape but he has to remain to destroy the plague. He spills gas from a tanker and tosses a grenade onto it thereby starting a fire that destroys the newly released virus. Then, to escape, he drives the gas tanker through the doors leaving the explosives inside to destroy the facility. Red Claw attempts to escape in a helicopter but the police arrive and stop her. Enraged, Red Claw attacks Catwoman. She proves to be too much for Catwoman but before she can kill her, a mountain lion attacks and pins her down. Catwoman then disappears into the shadows. Batman then decides to let Selina go since he feels sorry for her.